


It Was Always You

by Monopoly



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 8x16, Alternate Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, bc the original ending is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopoly/pseuds/Monopoly
Summary: Caroline Forbes deserved closure and happiness.





	

It was strange.

One minute she was alive.

The next minute she was… not. 

It was an awareness, not a physical pain or injury, it was just that she knew. She could remember it, the end, the feeling of peace entering her body, and how she realised this was how he would have felt. All those years ago, and she understood, she understood why it had to happen. He deserved peace. 

Slowly, she realised where she was, that she was in her home. The home of her childhood, where she had grown up, the house of sleepovers with Bonnie and Elena, of Matt and Tyler sneaking in, the house of her mom. Many memories of her mom, she sat up on her bed, her hands running over the duvet, it was her favourite white one, with tiny floral flowers that had accidentally been ruined when her mom hadn't been paying attention. She had accidentally washed it alongside pink sheets which had given it an off-white tone it had to be thrown out. Sighing, she looked around the room. It was exactly perfect. Brushing a stray tear she stood, ready to explore. Long ago she had sold the house, able to move on, and become the person she was today. But… it would always have her heart. 

A noise downstairs alerted her, and she realised that she might not be alone she ran straight to the door and almost ripping the door from its hinges she bounded down the stairs, the front room was empty, however Friends was playing quietly upon the TV, the tears began to fall as she remembered her last days with her mom, spent watching that show. Something she had never been able to watch since. Her feet took her to the kitchen next, and there she was… stood in the kitchen with the sunlight streaming down upon her was, “Mom!” Liz turned expectantly, a bright, wide smile upon her face, opening her arms she called to her.

“Oh come here baby,” and just like that she was in her mother’s arm again, being held tight against her. The tears came then, sobs shook her body, never had she been so happy.

“Mom,” the word ripped from her chest, “mommy, you’re here, you’re really here.”

“Oh baby,” she felt the hands around her, brushing her hair, the familiar smell of that perfume she always used, the feel beneath her hands of her mom. “Don’t be sad baby, don’t be sad,” she repeated, pulling away from her and brushing the tears from her face. 

“I’m not sad, I’m happy, I really am.” She meant it, however she spoke through sobs making it sound less than genuine. Her mom pulled her back into a tight hug until she calmed down, a familiar hand brushing her back, holding her tight, it was all so beautiful and never in her wildest dreams had she dreamt of this. 

“You had such a beautiful life Caroline, you daughters are beautiful, and I’m so proud of you.” Liz whispered holding her face in her hands, tears began to escape again and she laughed wiping them away. “You’ve lived, and you’ve been loved, and you have loved in return, and there is nothing greater.” 

“I can’t believe I get to see you again, how are you? How have you been? What have you been up to?” The words tumbled from her mouth in a jumble, desperate to get caught up, to be around her, to hug her again and again. “…What was in your letter?” 

“I’ll tell you everything okay,” Liz pulled one of her hands away from their clasped hands to wipe the tears from her face. “But there’s someone else who wants to see you,” her mouth fell open. “He wanted to give us some time to reunite, ever the gentleman, but go now. He’s just outside.” She nodded towards the back door, and Caroline felt her world shift once more. 

“Stefan?” The word was between and question and a cry, her mom’s smiled answered her question and once again she ran, yanking the door open she stumbled into her back yard.

He was sat, wearing the exact same thing he had been on his first day at high school, their first meeting. Slowly he looked up from his journal, and set it beside him on the garden wall, their eyes met and she felt young again, everything she had experienced melted away and she was a young, sixteen year old girl again. 

He stood then, and within four long strides his arms were wrapped around her tightly. She could feel him shaking, drawing in broken breaths. 

“Caroline,” he whispered her name into her hair like a mantra. Slowly her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, burying her face into his chest. She began to cry once more, her tears wetting his shirt. “Oh Caroline.”

They clung to each other tightly, until finally he pulled away, his hands cupped her face, “I’ve spent every single day waiting for you, I love, I’ve always loved you, and I will always love you.” 

“You’re my person.” She whispered reaching onto her tiptoes to kiss him, it was like no time had passed at all, he was soft and warm, and smelt exactly like she remembered. “I’ve missed you.”

“We’re together now, forever and always.” His arms wrapped around her once more. “Everyone can’t wait to see you….”


End file.
